Blood Marauder Power Armor
Blood Marauder Power Armor has no technical model designation and has always been known by its general description. Since no unit other than the Blood Marauders would ever use the armor, it was felt at the time of its creation that there would be no need to label it as anything but what it was. Until the introduction of the power armor, the Blood Marauders wore the standard combat armor of the Rolani Dominion, but it has now become as much of a symbol of the Marauders as the Marauder Scythe and Rampart Shield. The technology of the armor continues to be upgraded to keep it competitive with modern advances, but the basic functions and design have always remained the same. The armor is designed solely with melee assault in mind. It is crafted out of heavy durasteel to give the wearer a good base protection against damage of all kinds. To further this protection, the unit is equipped with a powerful personal shield generator mounted on the chest of the armor. The generator is a ray shield only, which blocks energy weapons, but allows solid objects to pass through without issue. Such a feature is essential to a melee only unit like the Blood Marauder. Unlike many personal shield generators, the one mounted on the Blood Marauder Power Armor is robust enough to soak up a significant amount of damage before failing. On the back of the armor is a jetpack to give the armor excellent mobility, allowing the Blood Marauder to attack from almost any angle. The armor is also completely sealed into a self-contained environmental system, which protects the wearer against hostile environments and even the vacuum of space. When combined with the jetpack, this gives the Blood Marauders the ability to act as a boarding force for disabled vessels during space battles. The entire armor is fitted with special joints to augment a Rolani’s natural strength. This is partly for the practical reasons of moving the heavy Rampart Shields with ease during a battle without unduly tiring out the Blood Marauder, but it certainly has other battlefield applications. The power it gives to the Marauders can allow them to literally tear apart the enemy with nothing but their hands. The helmet, which is intentionally designed to resemble a skull, is fitted with an internal comlink and visual enhancement options. Blood Marauders are able to select between infrared, ultraviolet, and night vision options. All settings, including the default, feeds scanner data to the Blood Marauder that allows them to know what might be in front of their Rampart Shields. The armor is susceptible to electromagnetic and ionic interference, which can shut down its electronic systems. This is countered somewhat by the ray shield and the Rampart Shield, but if both defenses fail, then the armor is simple enough that a quick restart to purge its systems can usually bring it back online in short order. If not, Blood Marauders are expected to be able to wear and use the armor in its unpowered state so that they can still be a viable threat on the battlefield. Category:Laro OrderCategory:Halomek